


Love, Immovable

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui gives birth to a stillborn child. Reiji does his best to support her in her grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Immovable

These days Yui spends most of her time staring out the window at a fixed but irrelevant point. The best “efforts” from even Ayato and Laito are not enough to rouse her, to pull her from the quagmire of guilt. She is sunk too deep, a wrecked ship at the bottom of a frozen ocean.

"We will have other children." he said to her, laying his hand gently on her shoulder. Reiji didn’t know whether he was touching her too much or too little. Though he had experienced loss in his long lifetime, he was intelligent enough to know that those experiences could not rival hers. His words seemed to echo in an empty room—he knew he’d not said the right thing. But what was  _the right thing_  in a situation such as this?

These days he spends most of his time looking after her. When the sun sets, he carefully covers her with a blanket as she once did for him before.

"It will be all right. Cheer up." he said to her a week after. She stared at him blankly before returning her gaze to the window. Once again, Reiji was hit with the realization that his words were of no comfort at all. Neither of them really smiles anymore, but Reiji continues to wait. It’s in his nature to wait, but it still leaves him in agony. Ever the dutiful husband, he makes sure that Yui eats, that she goes to bed. If she sleeps, if she dreams—those things he doesn’t know. He’s afraid to ask.

It’s these times that remind him of his mother. Immovable and cold as stone, she, too, was unreachable. With his own hands, he made her even more so. What would his mother say at a time like this? Reiji thinks that her words would be just as insensitive as his. He fancied himself eloquent, but he never has the right words when it counts. Why did he save Yui from Cordelia? Even now, he cannot answer that question. He thinks harder on it.

After a month, Reiji sits down next to Yui and holds up a bowl of porridge. “You need to eat. You’re getting thinner by the day.”

"I’m not hungry." Her voice sounds robotic.

“ _Eat_!” The harshness of his tone surprises even him. Reiji realizes then that the stillbirth hurt them both. He had been hiding his feelings behind Yui’s; so focused was he on her problems that he’d missed his own. He’s angry at the powers that be for taking his child away, for putting Yui through this. He’s angry at himself for being so useless in his wife’s time of grief.

Reiji sets down the bowl of porridge. He takes Yui’s hands in his. She looks right into his eyes and he doesn’t shy away, afraid as he is. Reiji knows his own shortcomings better than anyone. He’s never been good at showing affection, but that’s exactly why he has to persist. “I am here. I will always be here.” he says to her softly.

Yui’s eyes fill with tears and she collapses against him sobbing, apologizing.

"It was not your fault. It was no one’s fault. …Please, try to understand that."

He pulls Yui to him in a strong embrace. When she is well again, Reiji thinks, there will be time for teasing, for punishments and arguments. For now,  _he_  shall be immovable. If she is feeling lost, he will be the one beacon she can rely on to light her way. He will pull her from the wreck, long journey though it may be.

Because that’s what Yui taught him about love.


End file.
